Le Clébard et la Vipère II
by Billie J
Summary: 1980, le règne de la Terreur est en marche et Hogwarts est déjà loin. Les ombres des sorciers effrayés parcourent les allées au pas de course, des hurlements d'agonies s'éteignent dans le crépuscule mais deux d'entre elle se retrouvent encore et toujours devant un feu ronflant le cœur serré. Tome 2 : Les Félons amoureux
1. Préface

Préface

**Disclaimer : **La série Harry Potter, incluant les personnages, l'histoire, l'univers magique et toutes les bases de ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et seront encore et pour toujours la propriété de notre aimée JKR.

**ATTENTION :** Pour saisir le début de cette histoire il faut lire le tome I : Une histoire d'adolescent. Ma série suit néanmoins le canon, alors on peut la lire indépendamment si on suspends son incrédulité mais bon, autant tout faire depuis le début non ? Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour lire le début ! :D

**Au sujet des TRADUCTIONS : **Je suis une une puriste bla bla bla, Snape ça sonne mieux que Rogue, désolée, et puis de toute façons, j'arrive jamais à me rappeler toutes les traductions de Ménard, alors pouet !

Bonne lecture !

Billie J.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Regulus se regarda fixement dans le miroir, retenant un soupir profond.

Il souleva quelques une de ses mèches grisonnantes parsemées de fils blancs et essaya de les cacher derrière ses cheveux bruns clair avec dégoût. Fronçant le nez et ses yeux rougissant dangereusement, il s'affaissa sur le siège en face du miroir.

Il n'avait que 18 ans et pourtant sa vie entière était un foutoir extraordinaire dont il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer. Il portait ostensiblement en ce 31 juillet radieux une robe à manches longues qui, si elle l'étouffait de chaleur, au moins préservait sa dignité et l'empêchait de croiser le regard froid et vide dans les creux du crâne qu'il portait au bras.

"Tu as une tête affreuse ! Mais enfin regarde-toi !"

Son reflet transformait toujours sa voix avec ces tons haut perchés qu'il abhorrait. Néanmoins il n'avait pas tord.

"Tais-toi, dis sinistrement Regulus. Occupe-toi de tes affaires."

Le reflet lui lança un regard plein de dédain et renifla pour montrer sa désapprobation. Regulus porta sa main aux ridules de stress qui s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne contenait plus beaucoup son émotion. Il avait les paupières gonflées et les yeux brillants. Il les frotta légèrement avec ses paumes avant de poser ses coudes sur la coiffeuse. Il couvrit complètement son visage dans ses mains retenant à grand peine un sanglot.

Il posa la main sur son meuble et ouvrit doucement le tiroir. Il y avait un grimoire sinistre et un peu sale avec un petit médaillon et un mot soigneusement griffonné et signé de ses initiales. Il caressa le métal lisse du bout du doigt, sentant des sueurs froides couler dans sa nuque, terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si qui que ce soit ou quoique ce soit pouvait lire en lui et rapporter ses pensées au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il plia soigneusement le mot qu'il glissa prestement dans le médaillon.

Il allait lui voler son essence, il allait dérober sa _puissance_.

"J'ai besoin d'aide..." soupira faiblement Regulus, une main sur son estomac douloureux.

"Oui Maître Regulus ?"

Regulus sursauta si fort qu'il sentait son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Il posa immédiatement la main sur sa baguette alors qu'il se détendit à la vue de Kreattur dans son reflet.

"Ah, Kreattur... tu m'as fait peur"

Immédiatement l'elfe eut un air mortifié qui fit Regulus se sentir coupable.

"C'est rien ! Vraiment, tout va bien. Pourquoi es-tu là ?"

"Maître Regulus a demandé de l'aide, alors Kreattur est là."

Regulus regarda Kreattur d'un air interdit. Il soupira alors du nez, triste. Kreattur tremblait encore.

Il y avait quelques temps, le Seigneur avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'un elfe, sans préciser pour quelle tâche. Regulus avait senti son regard amusé froid et scrutateur sur lui, et il se rappelait des paroles de sa mère quand il était beaucoup plus jeune. Il n'était pas bien vu, loin de là, d'avoir une quelconque affection pour les elfes de maisons. Alors naturellement, il avait proposé le sien, ignorant de toutes ses forces son instinct qui hurlait 'Non!' au fond de ses entrailles.

Il avait eu tord de faire ça. Mais après tout il avait eu tord de beaucoup de chose. Regulus inspira profondément et secoua sa tête hanté par des images sanglantes.

Kreattur était revenu détruit de son voyage avec le Seigneur, et face à l'ordre de son maître direct, il avait accepté de tout raconter.

Regulus ferma les yeux.

"Comment m'aiderais-tu Kreattur ? Il y a simplement quelque chose que je dois faire, quelque chose que je peux faire mais je n'y arrive pas."

C'était limpide. Regulus avait compris d'où venait la pseudo invincibilité de son maître et la nausée lui était venue. C'était ainsi qu'il tenait tous les grands hommes de son époque sous son joug, par l'admiration ou par la terreur ? Etait-ce là le secret de sa mystification ? Il était un homme mutilé et pitoyable au plus profond de lui et Regulus le haïssait plus que jamais désormais.

"Kreattur peut vous aider Maître."

Merlin comme c'était difficile. Il se recroisa dans le miroir et se leva d'un bond, emportant avec lui le grimoire rétréci et le leurre.

" Plus tard Kreattur."

Il s'en alla vers les escalier prêt pour les adieux qu'il faisait dans son coeur.

Depuis que Sirius s'en était allé, sa vie n'avais plus était la même. D'abord emprunt de vertiges profonds à sa seule mention, sans comprendre pourquoi exactement, il avait appris à le haïr par instinct de survie dans sa propre maison.

Quand ils avaient été de retour à Hogwarts, Regulus avait tout simplement choisi de faire comme si son grand frère n'existait pas. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il l'évite plusieurs fois ou celui-ci l'avait attendu au détour d'un couloir ou à la sortie d'un cours mais Sirius avait vite renoncé.

_Evidemment qu'il avait renoncé, il pensait probablement que je reviendrais de moi même_ se flagella de nouveau Regulus.

Il était évident que Regulus allait finir par comprendre ce qu'il était, le pantin désarticulé de sa mère castratrice. C'était sans compter sur son profond besoin d'amour et d'attention qui l'avaient aveuglé sur le compte du monstre qui l'avait élevé. Au final, Sirius et Kreattur étaient les deux seules personnes qui lui avaient jamais témoigné de l'amour et il avait abandonné un et livré l'autre à un malade tortionnaire.

Regulus sentit pointer une migraine contre son front.

Il passa devant l'écriteau "Sirius" en allant vers l'escalier et il s'arrêta. Si tout se passait comme prévu il ne reviendrait probablement pas ici avant très longtemps, peut-être même qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il appuya son dos contre le bois solide et ferma les yeux.

_" J'AIME UN GARÇON ! "_

Il avait laissé tomber Sirius pour une chose aussi idiote que ça se rappela-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Son grand frère qui l'avait toujours aimé et protégé envers et contre tout. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire après tout ? En plus, Regulus était certain que le garçon qu'il aimait était Severus Snape. C'était d'une évidence si cuisante pour lui qu'il ne savait pas comment personne n'en avait la moindre idée.

Snape n'avait jamais cherché à lui reparler, probablement sur demande se Sirius vu comment il lui lançait des regard froids et pleins de pitié qu'il avait ignoré superbement.

Bien entendu, il savait que Snape était un suivant de son Maître et s'il avait une réputation irréprochable, Regulus était certain qu'il voyait encore Sirius et qu'il n'avait au QG qu'une façade très trompe l'œil. Et trompe-la-mort. Heureusement néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas encore le statut nécessaire pour s'approcher de Snape. Il se sentait rendre de la bile rien qu'à penser à ce qu'il devrait accomplir en atrocité pour y arriver. Non merci pour lui, il ne voulait pas assister à d'autres Fenwick, il ferait cavalier seul.

Regulus cogna une première fois sa tête contre le bois de la porte de la chambre condamnée de Sirius. De toute façon à présent il avait pris sa décision.

_"Dark Code, Mini. Tu me rejoins quand tu veux."_

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Il descendit les escalier où le souvenir vague et fantomatique d'un Sirius adolescent, au cheveux très longs tombant à la taille le regardant d'un air profondément triste, s'évanouissait doucement.

Il passa devant le porte parapluie en forme de de pied de troll et se dirigea vers le Salon principal où il trouverait probablement sa mère. _Gagné_.

Avec toute la raideur qui la caractérisait, elle tenait sur ses genoux un magazine dont elle tournait les pages de temps à autres, d'un air pincé. Le remarquant elle leva la tête.

"Regulus."

"Mère."

Il s'approcha sans qu'elle ne lui accorde plus d'attention. Il s'assit légèrement avec toute la bonne éducation dont il était empreint. Sirius lui se serait affalé bruyamment dans le fauteuil avec défi, mais il n'y pensa que plus tard. Il était bien dressé après tout, pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Sa mère, qui était pourtant celle qui l'avait dirigé toute sa vie, choisissant pour lui tout au tout, y compris la tenue jusqu'au choix politique, s'était considérablement refroidi à son égard à la montée de la terreur de Voldemort.

Il n'avait fait que lui obéir, ne cherchant la que sa reconnaissance et (si idiot que ce fusse ) son amour. Il n'avait récupéré que la fraîcheur polaire d'une femme qui n'était déjà pas bien chaleureuse. Elle pouvait bien prétendre haïr Sirius, elle qui l'avait renié, mais au fond de son cœur, Regulus savait qu'elle l'admirait. Dans tout le dégoût qu'elle portait à ses décisions, elle avait une estime étrange pour l'homme affirmé qu'était son fils indiscipliné.

Regulus retint un soupir. Y'avait-il des vies si exemptes de bons choix que la sienne ? Mais cette fois-ci il ferait amende honorable, même s'il fallait y perdre la vie.

"M'aimez-vous mère ?"

Le mouvement des doigts de Walburga Black sur sa page de magazine s'arrêta brusquement. Elle leva des yeux surpris bien qu'encore dédaigneux vers son fils. Regulus lui s'inspectait soigneusement les ongles en continuant sur sa lancée.

" J'ai toujours pris grand soin de tout faire selon votre convenance, il n'y a pas un pas de ma jeune vie que je n'ai fait sous votre dictée ou celle de mon père. Et pourtant je sais et je sens que vous ne me portez aucune espèce d'affection. Pourquoi ?"

Regulus sentit un ange passer. Dans un élan de courage il leva la tête et trouva le regard froid et pensif de sa mère.

"Je ne sais pas." dit-elle enfin.

Regulus se senti glacé tout d'un coup. Sa raideur se mua en hilarité et il eut un petit rire qui fit hausser les sourcils de sa mère si haut sur son front qu'il en ricana encore un peu plus. Il détendit sa pose, s'avachissant sur le fauteuil sou l'œil outré de sa mère puis releva les manches, dévoilant ainsi un tatouage honni qui la fit déglutir.

"Bien, très bien. Eh bien dans ce cas, je vous donne le bonjour."

Elle le toisa, toujours surprise et irritée. Il se releva et ébouriffa ses cheveux gris.

"Cessez vos enfantillages, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on vous a élevé."

Regulus eut un rire sec. Il retint à grand peine un "c'est comme ça que Sirius m'a élevé" et fit un sourire sinistre.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son magazine et siffla :

"Savez-vous quand rentre votre père ? Il est si peu à domicile ces derniers temps."

"Vous savez qu'il est occupé, cracha Regulus, debout dans le cadre de la porte. Vous n'avez qu'à lui envoyer un hibou."

Il s'avança dans le corridor, furieux. Il savait à présent. Sa mère était comme une enfant qui s'était lassé d'un jouet. Elle l'avait modelé à l'image qu'elle voulait, s'était bien amusée et quand elle en avait fini, l'avait jeté de côté, embarrassée par sa seule présence.

Très bien. Très très bien.

Et il avait fallu qu'il envoie Kreattur se faire torturer et qu'il assise au découpage en morceau de Benji Fenwick avant de s'en rendre compte ? Vraiment, il se donna quelques autres claques mentale qui lui donnèrent l'impression de s'ajouter quelques autres cheveux blancs. Etait-il seulement possible d'en avoir autant à son âge ?! Son ventre lui faisait si mal que même les potions anti-acide qu'il prenait chaque jour ne suffisaient plus.

Le poids de sa conscience se faisait très lourd.

Il s'avança dans le jardin et soupira.

"Y allez-vous Maître ?"

Kreattur, encore. Regulus s'abaissa à son niveau, faisant tressaillir son serviteur.

"J'y vais oui."

"Je peux vous aider, Maître !"

Regulus soupira et regarda le ciel bleu qui s'obscurcissait de nuages. _Détraqueurs_, pensa-il avec dégoût.

"A vrai dire, je n'ai besoin que de courage à présent Kreattur."

"Je peux vous en donner ! dit immédiatement l'elfe à la voix nasillarde. Je ferais tout pour Maître Regulus."

Regulus sourit doucement.

"Et comment tu ferais, tu en mettrais sur mon dîner ?"

"Je peux rester auprès du Maître et je l'accompagnerai au devant de tout les dangers, fit l'elfe fidèle, une étincelle dans les yeux. On est plus courageux à deux."

Regulus sentit sa gorge se serrer.

"Oui, dit-il enfin, faisant signe à Kreattur de le suivre. J'imagine qu'on l'est."


	3. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Sans regarder derrière lui, Severus reprit sa course effrénée en sentant ses poumons chauffer dangereusement. Il était un sorcier, _bon sang de bois de la baguette de Merlin !_ Il devrait pouvoir transplaner jusqu'en Afrique et ne plus entendre parler de cette folie. Malheureusement, et comme il en avait cruellement conscience, ses poursuivants étaient sorciers aussi et ils mettraient la main sur lui avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser ses fesses sur une chaise ougandaise.

De toute façon pensa-t-il, sa peau n'était pas très soleil.

Il ralentit au détour d'un réverbère, retenant à grand peine de ne pas recracher ses poumons, et repartit plus lentement dans une ruelle sombre sans aucun éclairage autre que celui qui venait de l'allée qu'il venait de quitter. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette.

"_Hominem Revelio_" murmura-t-il.

Avant que le sort n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce fut, quelque chose de lourd le percuta.

_Ils m'ont eu, je suis mort !_ pensa-t-il paniqué alors que la forme effrayante l'entraînait vers le sol. Alors qu'il tenait fermement sa baguette, pas prêt à se faire terrasser pour un Gaillon, un museau doux tapota sur son menton. Severus serra les dents._ Evidemment_.

_Putain d'ascenseur émotionnel, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque._

"Lève-toi de là Sniffle, siffla-t-il. Ou tu vas le regretter."

Le chien jappa étrangement, comme s'il riait. Snape fronça ses sourcils sévères et se releva, toujours à l'affût, en s'époussetant. Il donna au chien un regard glacial qui sembla l'amuser davantage. Il s'agenouilla et tendit la main.

"Cesse de faire l'idiot, on va se faire repérer. Maintenant donne la papatte."

La _papatte_ ?! Le chien ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et semblait sur le point de repartir dans une grande crise de jappements. La lèvre de l'espion tressauta légèrement mais il se reprit en saisissant la patte pourvue des coussinets extrêmement doux du faux-chien.

_Pop_ !

"Hahahahahahahahaaa ! La papatte !"

"Tu es un clébard stupide."

Sirius se tenait les côtes, toujours par terre, dans l'entrée de la maison surprotégée de Severus.

"Oh non me traite pas comme un chien, je commence à en avoir horreur, je suis resté tellement longtemps sous cette forme que je jurerai que j'en deviens dingue. J'ai même eu l'envie de renifler le derrière d'un caniche la semaine dernière." finit-il en frissonnant de dégoût.

Immédiatement Severus se retourna vers l'homme sur son plancher.

"Un caniche mâle ?!" demanda-t-il avec moins de self-control qu'il en avait habituellement et une voix certainement plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude.

Sirius semblait à grand peine retenir un fou rire, le rouge lui montant au joues, la lèvre inférieure mordue sans pitié.

"Étouffe toi de rire sale clébard idiot" gronda Severus en se retournant, marchant vers le living-room, les poings fermés et rougissant de gêne.

Il étaient adultes maintenant. Ils s'étaient étonnamment facilement diplômés, une fois qu'ils avaient fixés leurs objectifs. Si avant leur rencontre la Guerre qui battait au dehors leur semblait lointaine et leur permettait de conserver un semblant d'insouciance, la sentir si près d'eux ne les avaient pas empêcher de s'épanouir autant que possible.

Après cela, ils avaient du se cacher, se battre et résister. Personne n'avait encore eu raison d'eux.

"Je dois aller voir Dumbledore."dit sinistrement Severus.

Sirius grogna en se levant. Il suivit Severus jusqu'au salon et enlaça son dos.

"Je viens."

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Severus hocha la tête.

* * *

"Vous ne comprenez pas !" s'exclama Severus

"Expliquez-moi alors."

Severus soupira. Le Directeur avait parfois besoin qu'on lui rappelle certaines vérités facilement oubliables depuis son prestigieux bureau. Severus le regarda d'un œil noir.

"Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte le danger de mettre quelqu'un avec les dents aussi longues que pour Crouch diriger les procès ?! Et en lui donnant une information pareille il n'aura plus qu'à bloquer tout les sorcier dans une bulle anti-magie sur le chemin de Traverse et remonter leur manche à tous. Il les jettera à Azkaban sans une chance de procès !"

"Il ne ferait pas une chose pareille..." dit plus faiblement Dumbledore.

"Ah non ? Le pire ce ne serait même pas ça, le pire c'est des créatures magique sous son joug ne seraient pas inquiétées puisqu'ils n'ont pas de marque, mais des jeunes entraînés de force par leur familles se retrouveraient sans aucune chance de s'en sortir. J'irais en prison, Albus."

"Pas tant que je serais vivant ! Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir."

"C'est bien aimable à vous, dit Severus en fronçant le nez. Mais j'ai peur moi. Est-ce que vous condamneriez des jeunes juste pour me sauver moi ? Quand je pense à tout... quoi ?!"

Le regard du Directeur se faisait plus dur. Severus pris un air narquois.

"Franchement, arrêtez immédiatement le train de vos pensées. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de prendre en pitié une bande d'assassins. Je dis juste que j'ai entendu comment parlaient Wilkes et Rosier de Reg..."

Severus s'interrompit et ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de grimacer.

"_Regulus Black.._. Parlez-vous de lui avec Sirius ?"

Severus secoua la tête d'un air sombre.

"Il s'est effondré et a eu la nausée pendant l'assassinat de Benji Fenwick paraît-il..."

"Est-ce qu'il a,-" commença Dumbledore, alarmé.

"Non ! l'interrompit Severus. Ils l'ont fait regarder, c'est une jeune recrue après tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça prouve bien mon point. Vous laisseriez Crouch emprisonner Regulus pour une erreur de jugement et de la pression familiale mais laisseriez Greyback se promener les soirs de Pleine lune ? Et moi alors ! Je n'ai même pas été enrôlé à mon plein gré ! Qui vous dit que je suis le seul ?"

Dumbledore resta silencieux puis hocha la tête.

"Très bien, Severus."

Severus se redressa sur son siège avec un regard direct qui fit soupirer le Directeur.

"Il y a autre chose ?"

"Vous savez bien quoi. Est-ce que je peux le dire à Sirius maintenant ? Les Longbottom sont en sécurité ?"

"Ils sont parfaitement bien protégés. J'aimerai mieux que vous ne lui en parliez que demain matin."

"Lily est bien sensée n'accoucher que plus tard dans la semaine n'est-ce pas ?"

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête.

"Je... j'y vais alors, monsieur le Directeur."

"Les Gryffindors ne sont pas connus pour leur patience n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus eut un ricanement qui fit sourire le directeur.

"Non, vraiment pas."

"Je ne vous retiens pas davantage alors."

Severus hocha la tête et s'en alla vers la porte.

Sirius en effet semblait bien impatient. Depuis le haut de l'escalier, Severus pouvait entendre ses talons claquer contre le mur. Il descendit plus vite alors que le claquement cessa et que Sirius faisait quelque pas vers lui. Dès qu'il le vit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Ah ! Vous en avez mis un temps !"

Severus hocha les épaules et accepta de donner sa main à Sirius dans l'obscurité des couloirs de leur ancienne école.

"Il arrive parfois que le Directeur ai besoin que certaines vérités vernaculaires lui soient remémorées." dit Severus d'un ton glacial."Quoi ?!"

Sirius s'était arrêté un instant, se mordant les joues.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ici que tu vas te mettre à parler comme un professeur, hein ?"

Severus renifla de dégoût.

"Moi professeur ? Le jour où on voudra de moi comme professeur ici sera le jour où il y aura trop de sorciers et qu'on espérera que j'en fasse se suicider la moitié avant les NEWTs"

Sirius éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit se réveiller d'un bond quelque portrait grincheux.

"Pardon pardon, fit Sirius à l'attention de ces derniers. Pourtant, moi, ajouta se Sirius en se pointant du doigt, j'aurais beaucoup aimé que tu sois mon... _professeur_."

Severus frissonna et ferma les yeux un instant pour se remettre du ton enjôleur que Sirius utilisait contre lui. Il prit son air le plus sinistre, gâché par ses yeux brillants éclairés par le clair de Lune.

Sirius était bien différent du garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer en cinquième année. Cette année là, Potter lui avait fait pousser les cheveux jusqu'au cuisses et il avait tellement aimé la longueur soyeuse de ses cheveux qu'il avait décidé de les garder ainsi. Cependant, plus il avait grandi, s'était épaissi et était devenu et homme, plus il avait grandi autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, plus il trouvait que cette longueur ne lui correspondait plus. Il avait à présent les cheveux bien plus courts, des mèches toujours aussi soyeuses mais qui caressaient délicatement ses oreilles.

Severus aussi avait grandi, il en avait pleine conscience mais il savait aussi qu'il resterait toujours plus petit, mince et frêle que son homme. Si il en avait occasionnellement des complexes, ça lui passait par dessus la tête quand Sirius le portait tout entier contre lui, chose qu'il ne ferait pas s'il avait été plus musclé et lourd.

Severus sentit Sirius se tendre dans l'expectative de ce qu'il allait lui dire avec un visage si vil.

"Je n'ajouterais jamais aucun point qu'il soit à Gryffindor" dit il de sa voix la plus doucereuse.

Sirius frissonna. Il s'approcha de Severus, mis la main sur son bas-ventre et murmura à son oreille.

"Même si je les mérite vraiment, professeur Snape ?"

Severus se retint à grand peine de ne pas hoqueter, soupirer ou gémir ou quoi que ce soit qui trahirait son plaisir grandissant. Il fit apparaître sur son visage un sourire sardonique qui fit frissonner Sirius.

"Est-ce qu'un Gryffindor est capable de mériter autre chose que de longues et douloureuses heures de retenues ?"

Sirius, n'y tenant plus, saisit Severus et le plaqua contre le mur de pierre froide.

"Merde, Severus. Aucun, je dis bien aucun prof de toute ma scolarité ne ma autant foutu la trique."

Severus haletait doucement alors que Sirius semblait très intéressé par l'ouverture compliquée de son col.

"J'espère bien... ah ! Entre McGonagall, Slughorn et... mmh et Binns..."

"Ouais."

Sirius avait réussi a dégager le cou de Severus et avait collé son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis, faisant balader ses mains sur le léger mais couvrant vêtement. Il échangèrent un sourire, charmé pour Sirius et rougissant pour Severus et alors qu'ils s'approchèrent pour sceller leur lèvres, un hurlement les fit sauter d'un grand bond.

"PADFOOOT ! PADDY T'ES LA ?!"

_James Potter_. Severus sentait toutes les envies de meurtres qu'il avait amassées ces dernières années lui crépiter dans la tête et les doigts alors que Sirius sortait le miroir à double-sens de la poche de sa cape.

"Ouais je suis là, arrête d'hurler ! Et si c'est pour le dire que le bébé t'as encore fait tope-là à travers Lily je te jure par Merlin que..."

"C'est pas ça, le coupa James. Le bébé, il arrive !"

C'était comme si une chape de plomb était tombée entière dans l'estomac de Severus.

"Mais c'est génial ! Severus est avec moi !"

"Ramène-le, je dois transplaner à Ste Mungo !"

Le miroir redevint simple et Sirius se retourna d'un air surexcité vers Severus qui n'avait pas décroché un mot.

"C'est génial, hein ? Severus ?"

_Et à chacune de leur naissance tu viendras m'annoncer les noms n'est-ce pas Severus ? Parce que tu es mon meilleur Deatheater..._

"Il ne doit pas naître..."

Sirius cligna des yeux, son sourire s'affadissant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lily était pleine comme une baleine, elle n'en pouvais plus."

"Il ne doit pas naître ! Pas aujourd'hui !"

"Severus mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Severus saisit sans douceur le bras de Sirius et reparti en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

"Je ne lui dirais pas ! Il est hors de question que je le lui dise !"

Sirius se laissait entraîner, les yeux ronds par un Severus passablement en colère.

"Severus !"

Le Directeur arrivait à grand pas dans leur direction. Tout les portrait du couloir éclairé par le clair de Lune les fixaient d'un air intéressé.

"J'ai dit hors de question !"

Sirius, le bras toujours prisonnier de l'étau tremblant fixa d'un air surpris Severus et Dumbledore qui s'affrontaient froidement du regard.

"Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?" dit Sirius plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Severus baissa les yeux vers le sol, comme abattu et dès lors qu'il avait lâché Sirius attrapa sa main libre avec douceur, voyant bien sa détresse.

Sirius n'était pas dupe, il avais bien vu, et bien compris que Severus lui cachait quelque chose alors qu'il ne lui cachait jamais rien. Il voyait aussi que ce secret le blessait et qu'il aurait mille fois préféré lui confier. Il se rappelait lui même avoir été sans mots dans un placard à balai du grand Hall lorsque Severus lui avait demandé pourquoi exactement il était Animagus.

Cependant, si le secret avait un lien avec le bébé de James et Lily, Sirius ne comprenait que trop bien l'air nauséeux qu'arborait Severus. Il monta les escalier avec grâce (il savait si bien faire tournoyer ses robes et capes qu'on aurait dit qu'il flottait), sa nuque dégagée et ses cheveux relevés. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur le corps de sa moitié.

Mais alors qu'ils passèrent pas porte, Sirius se gifla mentalement du train qu'avaient pris ses pensées. Il reprit la main de Severus entre ses doigt et s'assit à ses côté alors que Dumbledore s'installait.

"Severus, dit doucement Dumbledore, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air un peu maternel. Vous devez y aller, vous le savez."

Severus lui lança un des grands regard noirs sinistres dont il avait le secret.

"Severus vient d'y aller, protesta Sirius. De quoi _s'agit-_il ?!"

* * *

Regulus frotta le bout de son nez avant de se lançer un charme réchauffant. Comment pouvait-il faire si froid dans cet endroit en plein été ?

"Le maître a froid ?!" s'écria la voix nasillarde de son elfe de maison.

"Je vais bien Kreattur, concentre toi. Il faut que nous parvenions a descendre au bon endroit."

"Kreattur connait le bon endroit."

"Très bien. Est-ce que tu peux m'indiquer où est-ce qu'on doit se faire léviter ?"

"C'est ici Maître."

Regulus regarda autour de lui, il était sur une roche escarpée, très haute, dans une plaine nue et désolée où soufflait un vent terriblement violent et d'une fraîcheur qui glaçait les os. Il se risqua un regard en bas de la falaise. Il n'y avait là que des grands rocher meurtriers et il savait que s'il avait le moindre accident, sa tête exploserait contre ces pièges naturels.

Une fois de plus, son estomac s'agitait dangereusement. Il était terrifié. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur.

"Est-ce que tu connais un moyen de descendre en toute sécurité, Kreattur ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix torve.

"Nos maîtres sorciers ne peuvent pas transplaner à l'entrée de la grotte, commença timidement Kreattur, mais..."

Kreattur se tut et Regulus sentit venir une crise de zèle de son serviteur. Kreattur se tira les deux oreilles si fort que Regulus était sur que Kreattur aurait dû hurler de douleur mais il avait juste pris un teint rose vif et écarquillé les yeux.

"_Lashlabask_. Tu n'avais pas à le faire, tu sais ?"

"Le maître est puissant, Kreattur n'est que le serviteur du maître."

"Evidemment, et un très bon serviteur. Est-ce que tu voulais dire que tu pouvais nous transplaner là-bas ?"

"Juste à l'entrée Maître, il y a quelques obstacles qui m'empêcheraient d'aller plus loin."

Sans poser de question, Regulus hocha la tête et attrapa les longs doigts de Kreattur.

_Pop!_

* * *

Sirius les regardait la bouche bée.

"Et donc, le fils de James, aurait le pouvoir de..."

Il secoua la tête et serra les dents.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait le lui dire !?"

"Exactement ! s'écria Severus les yeux injectés et légèrement brillant. Les Longbottoms ont intérêt à être en sécurité..."

Dumbledore eu, l'espace d'un instant, un regard si furtif d'accusation que Sirius pensait l'avoir rêvé.

"Franck, Alice et le petit Neville sont très bien protégés et vous pouvez être certain que James, Lily et leur petit garçon aussi. Quand à savoir pourquoi, Severus vous savez."

"Je... je peux l'empêcher de voir." fit Severus d'une voix incertaine.

Dumbledore soupira.

"Il s'agit d'une information capitale, une information qu'il faudrait du temps à Severus pour la protéger sous différentes couches d'esprit, et Voldemort est bien meilleur Legilimens que Severus n'est Occlumens. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer la vie de Severus si il se rends compte qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Heureusement, je ne l'ai laissé entendre qu'une seule partie de la prophétie, et c'est l'arme que nous avons contre lui. Personne sauf moi ne connait l'intégralité de la prédiction, et ainsi je peux prétendre protéger vos amis."

Sirius avait la gorge sèche et il sentit la main de Severus se tendre et trembler de nouveau.

* * *

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça !?"

Kreattur s'inclina avec soumission, le bras sanglant.

"Le prix du sang, Maître."

"J'aurais pu le donner !"

"Maître Regulus ne devrait pas donner du sang pour Kreattur !"

Regulus soupira et immédiatement la lèvre inférieure de Kreattur se mit à trembler et pressentant l'auto punition que Kreattur allait s'infliger, Regulus le remercia précipitamment et soigna son bras d'un coup de baguette avant de rentrer plus profondément dans la cavité sombre et glaciale.

* * *

"Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les Longbottom mais..."

"._..qui ont par trois fois combattu.._.C'est pour ça que tu étais si malade après l'attaque d'Elephant Castle ! Je ne t'avais pas vu si inquiet depuis notre sortie de Hogwarts !"

Severus hocha la tête d'un air malheureux.

"Je ne vendrais pas mes amis"

A la surprise de Dumbledore, ce fut Sirius qui répondit le premier.

"Tu ne les vendras pas ! En trois ans tu n'as jamais vendu personne et en cinq ans tu n'as jamais été Deatheater !"

Severus serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Sirius se radoucit encore davantage et saisit sa main.

"Vraiment Severus. On est tous pareils dans cette saleté de guerre, et ni Lily ni James ni personne ne te considère le moins du monde comme un traître même avec cette histoire."

"Et si à cause de ça, Voldemort tue l'un d'entre eux..."

"Ils ont été en face de lui trois fois déjà ! Ils ont déjà de la chance de ne pas être mort, et si une quatrième fatale arrive eh bien... ils seront mort honorablement. Tu le sais comme moi."

Severus pinça les lèvres.

"Severus. Vous nous avez été d'une utilité extraordinaire, vous avez fais plus encore que ce dont vous êtes au courant. Ce n'est pas une trahison, ou alors vous me croyez capable d'assassiner les Longbottom et les Potter."

"Mais non voyons !"

Dumbledore eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

* * *

"Comment ça tirer dans le vide, ça n'a aucun sens..."

Kreattur haussa les épaules.

"C'est tout ce que Kreattur a vu Maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tiré dans le vide et la barque est apparue."

Regulus fronçait si font les sourcils en tentant d'apercevoir les environs de la caverne.

"On pourrait juste nager non ?"

"Vous n'y pensez pas Maître le lac est pleins d'Inferi !"

"Ils sont ici ?!" fit Regulus d'une voix bien plus aiguë que ce qu'il avait voulu.

Kreattur hocha la tête et Regulus déglutit difficilement.

* * *

Sirius accompagnait Severus jusqu'au Hall d'entrée, sa main fermement serrée dans la sienne.

"Je vais directement aller à Ste Mungo, j'expliquerais que tu ne pouvait pas y être, mais je demanderais la cape à James pour que tu puisses venir en toute sécurité."

Severus ne répondit rien alors qu'ils descendaient le large escalier qui donnait sur le Hall. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dernière marche, Sirius se tourna vers lui et saisi son corps fin contre lui.

"Surtout, fais attention à toi. Tiens, murmura-t-il en lui mettant le miroir dans la main sans le lâcher. Contacte moi sur celui de James quand ce seras fini."

Il le pris plus fort contre lui et Severus fondit contre son épaule avec un soupir résigné. Il recula légèrement la tête et chercha le visage de Sirius sur lequel il s'attendait à trouver une expression grave. Il souriait doucement, l'air encourageant, malgré l'étincelle d'inquiétude dans ses yeux argentés.

"A demain, je t'aime" murmura Severus.

"A demain, je t'aime" lui répondit Sirius accroché au bout de ses lèvres.

Severus s'écarta et s'avança seul vers les grandes portes qui s'écartèrent devant lui. Immédiatement, il mis en place sa cagoule et il disparu dans une lumière bleutée.

* * *

"Maître, maître, vous êtes tellement puissant !"

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement de fierté, de grosses gouttes d'effort coulant sur son visage rougi.

"Merci Kreattur !"

Il lâcha la chaîne magique et s'approcha avec précaution de la barque. Avant d'y monter il se tourna vers Kreattur qui avait repris un air renfrogné. Il se mit à genoux en face du petit être.

"Une dernière fois Kreattur, récite les règles."

"Kreattur ne veut pas, veut pas, veut pas..." Kreattur mordait jusqu'au sang ses lèvres fines et gercées.

"Kreattur, récite !"

"Kreattur devra faire boire Maître Regulus jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Kreattur devra remplacer le médaillon par celui du Maître, Kreattur devra... rentrer si le Maître ne peux pas et Kreattur devra détruire le médaillon."

"Et aussi..." dit Regulus, ému par les larmes de l'elfe.

"Kreattur devra obéir au règlement" finit l'elfe de la gorge, les joues mouillées de larmes.

"Allons, Kreattur, tout vas bien se passer... On va y arriver. Je suis puissant non ?"

Immédiatement, Kreattur tarit ses larmes et suivit son Maître vers la barque avec un regard plein de déférence.

* * *

Un rire glacial s'éleva dans la pénombre mais Severus ne tressaillit pas. Il ne tressaillait plus.

"Un autre, dis-tu ?"

"Oui, Maître."

Il s'efforça de préserver ses barrières mentales hautes et solides, son visage inexpressif et son ton froid et monocorde.

"Tu es vraiment mon préféré Severus, le sais-tu ?" dit Voldemort en s'approchant.

Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sanglant qui ressortaient sur son visage pâle et ses traits tirés autour de son nez droit. Ses cheveux toujours d'un noir de jais détonnaient avec sa peau cireuse qui lui donnaient l'air inhumain. Sa longue silhouette élancée soutenait une longue robe noire riche, desquelles manches sortaient de longs doigts blancs et fins. Son expression hautaine, froide et cruelle, bouclait le portrait du si terrifiant Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Merci, Maître" dit Severus en se prosternant davantage.

* * *

Regulus descendit prudemment de la barque étrange, Kreattur à sa suite. Il savait qu'il était douloureux pour l'elfe de revenir dans cet endroit mais s'il avait eu le moindre allié qu'il avait pu alerter en toute sécurité, il ne l'aurait pas obligé à venir. Il se mordit néanmoins fortement la lèvre, coupable.

Ils arrivèrent près du bassin et Regulus ne put s'empêcher de trouver le travail extraordinaire. Bien sûr, il savait ce que cette horreur allait lui faire, mais il savait reconnaître la magie puissante, si noire qu'elle fusse. Il n'était pas Slytherin pour rien pensa-t-il sombrement.

Avec un soupir il tira la gourde pleine d'eau pure qu'il avait gardé dans son sac. Il la soupesa. Elle était vide. Il déglutit difficilement et inspira longuement pour se donner du courage. Kreattur lui restait immobile face à lui, l'air sinistre.

"Eh bien Kreattur..."

"Maître, dit l'elfe en le coupant la voix tremblante, maître vous n'êtes pas obligé..."

Regulus sentit son cœur se briser à la vue des gros yeux globuleux de Kreattur se remplir de larmes de tristesse. Il se mit à genoux pour arriver à hauteur de Kreattur qui redoubla de chagrin.

"Il n'y a que Maître Regulus qui s'est abaissé devant Kreattur de tout sa vie, Kreattur ne peut pas laisser Maître Regulus se faire du mal, car la potion est mauvaise, elle est très mauvaise et... et..."

Regulus, la gorge serrée se contenta de faire ce qu'il s'était toujours empêché. Il prit les épaules frêles de son elfe et le ramena contre lui. L'elfe hoqueta plusieurs fois et éclata en sanglots. La caverne silencieuse retentissait du chagrin de l'elfe effrayé de ce qui pourrait arriver à son maître.

"Je suis ton ami Kreattur, dit Regulus d'une voix fatiguée à la grande oreille de l'elfe. Je suis ton ami et j'ai décidé que cette fois-ci je me battrait pour toi et pour tout le monde. Alors ne pleure pas pour moi mon ami."

Kreattur hoqueta alors qu'il avait mis ses longs doigts sur son visage. Il s'arrêta de pleurer sans que s'arrêtent les hoquets mais il afficha un regard solide et il serra les poings.

"Alors Kreattur fera tout pour aider le Maître !"

Regulus sourit et hocha la tête.

"Les règles alors ?"

"Kreattur devra faire boire Maître Regulus jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Kreattur devra remplacer le médaillon par celui du Maître, Kreattur devra rentrer si le Maître ne peux pas et Kreattur devra détruire le médaillon."

"Parfait."

Regulus s'assit près du bassin, de façon à être un peu confortable et il dressa des barrières mentales en lui même. Le peu qu'il maîtrisait d'Occlumencie allait devoir lui être suffisant. Il ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait se protéger légèrement contre les intrusions extérieures mais cette potions l'attaquerait sauvagement et il avait besoin de ne pas perdre la tête.

Il hocha la tête vers Kreattur lorsqu'il fut prêt et l'elfe lui tendit la première coupe.

* * *

"C'est bientôt fini, Mme Potter !"

"Aaah..."

Lily transpirait de grosses gouttes, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés à l'extrême mais elle serra les dent et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

"Bravo... Bravo ma Lily tu es absolument fantastique..."

"Je... je veux qu'il soit beau et fort comme toi James, je veux qu'il aime, je veux qu'il aime..."

"Il aimera aussi fort que toi ma chérie, encore un effort"

Lily sentait ses larmes couler sur sa gorge et souffla encore, sentant une douleur lancinante la traverser. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux exorbités, s'empêchant de crier et puis la sage-sorcière accourut.

"C'est la dernière contraction Mr et Mrs Potter, votre fils va arriver tout de suite !"

James avait la bouche bée, un bras entourant les épaule de sa femme d'un bras et lui tenant la main de l'autre. Il embrassa ses cheveux auburn trempés par l'effort et la douleur et Lily laissa échapper un long gémissement.

"James... si je meurs, aaah... si je meurs tout de suite, je veux qu'il s'appelle Harry ! AH !"

Elle serra la main de James avec force en poussant une dernière fois, à l'agonie. James ignora complètement la douleur dans sa main, soutenant les épaules de sa femme, fixant les bras de la sage-sorcière.

* * *

"Aaah..."

La tête de Regulus dodelinait sur ses épaules et il gémissait parfois. Il avait gémi à propos de cauchemars, il avait gémi à propos du Seigneur et il avait gémit à propos de Sirius. De Sirius qui était parti. De Sirius qui devait l'attendre. De Sirius dont il avait besoin pour préparer ses cheveux, se confier. De Sirius qui n'était pas la et de lui qui était désespérément seul.

Kreattur essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide, plein de rancœur pour le Maître Sirius qui avait abandonné sa famille avec égoïsme et qui laissait pleurer Regulus. Celui-ci avait le regard vide et lorsqu'il vit le gobelet il grimaça de douleur.

Les rides sur le visage de Regulus s'étaient accentuées et il avait visiblement maigri alors que ses mèches grisonnantes avaient encore blanchi. N'importe qui pourrait penser que c'était un pauvre manant dans la force de l'âge, n'importe qui ne sachant pas que le dernier des Black n'avait que dix-huit ans.

"Veux plus... j'en veux plus."

"Encore un peu Maître Regulus, c'est bientôt fini."

"Est-ce... que ça va s'arrêter..?... Je veux que ça s'arrête..."

Kreattur ne répondit pas et porta la potion à la bouche de son Maître se sentant horrible. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule coupe du breuvage après cela.

Regulus, prit d'un regain d'énergie destructrice porta ses main à son visage en attrapant sa peau comme s'il voulait l'arracher.

"Mal... j'ai mal... !"

Kreattur lui maintint les bras au dessus de la tête et mordit sa lèvre en voyant les sanglots de Regulus qui était prostré.

"Sirius... je veux... je veux voir Sirius..."

"Nous irons voir Maître Sirius après Maître, d'abord il faut finir..."

Regulus pleura encore, moins violemment comme vidé et Kreattur en profita pour remplir le dernier gobelet. Il le fit boire a Regulus et celui-ci, les yeux révulsés, s'affala contre la pierre. Il respirait faiblement, le visage hagard et les yeux fermés. Kreattur lui tenait les mains observant son visage de près, attendant de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Regulus ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

"De l'eau..."

"Kreattur va remplacer le médaillon, Maître, et Kreattur vous donnera de l'eau !"

Regulus ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il saisit le médaillon lisse, prit celui avec un "S" ornementé et jeta l'autre dans le bassin qui se remplit immédiatement.

Regulus s'était quelque peu éloigné en rampant.

"Attendez Maître ! Ne bougez pas, Kreattur va vous donner de l'eau !"

Kreattur claqua des doigts et apparu dans sa main un gobelet qu'il tendit immédiatement à Regulus. Celui-ci le saisi, désespéré et puis gémit.

"Vide... Vide !"

Il restait prostré et Kreattur, surpris, claqua de nouveau les doigts. Un nouveau gobelet, plus gros mais tout aussi vide apparu.

"Kreattur ne comprends pas, Kreattur veut de l'eau pour son maître..."

Il claqua les doigts de nouveau et encore. Sidéré, il se retourna vers Regulus, prêt à se prosterner à ses pieds pour s'excuser de toutes ses forces.

Seulement, celui-ci n'était pas resté près de la bassine, il avait avancé, gobelet en main, jusqu'à la berge de l'îlot.

"Non !"

Trop tard. Regulus avait plongé de gobelet dans l'eau calme et s'était abreuvé goulûment.

"Maître, partez ! Éloignez-vous !"

Kreattur vit Regulus se tourner vers lui avec surprise comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Une main desséchée s'empara alors de son bras et sa baguette tomba avec un petit _sploch_ dans l'eau. Le regard de Regulus se peignit d'horreur alors que deux autres corps l'attrapaient. Kreattur lui hurlait comme il ne l'avait jamais fais, dans une exclamation stridente qui glaça davantage la caverne.

"Maître ! MAITRE REGULUS !"

Regulus lui avait déjà compris ce qui adviendrait de lui.

"LES REGLES KREATTUR ! DIT LES REGLES !"

"KREATTUR FERA BOIRE A MAÎTRE REGULUS JUSQU'À LA DERNIÈRE GOUTTE, KREATTUR REMPLACERA LE MÉDAILLON AVEC CELUI DU MAÎTRE ET KREATTUR DOIT RENTRER SI LE MAÎTRE NE PEUT PAS ET DÉTRUIRE LE MÉDAILLON"

Les cheveux tirés en arrière par un cadavre d'une femme décharnée, Kreattur vit un petit sourire animer les yeux de son Maître. Il ferma les yeux, les débarrassant de toutes ses larmes et puis entendit distinctement le dernier murmure de son Maître.

"Dark Code Sirius, je suis là. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi."

_Pop !_


End file.
